Storm White and The Good Witch
by PrincessLissaRae
Summary: What is the Evil Queen wasn't really evil? A short parody where the Evil Queen only had good intentions.


A.N. This was just for fun. Due to the fair use policy, I am allowed to use this

material because this is a parody. Have fun reading!

Once upon a time there was a beautiful young princess named Storm White. She lived in

a small cottage with her stepmother The Good Witch. Everyday, The Good Witch asked Storm

White to clean around the cottage, and Storm White did so while complaining loudly. One day,

The Good Witch was tired of this and asked a young hunter named Hunter to take her away to be

his bride. However, Storm White was in love with Prince Charming from the next town over. She

had only ever seen him once but it was love at first sight. Storm White went with Hunter into his

favorite forest clearing and complained that it was dirty and she didn't want to marry him. She

ran off and Hunter returned to The Good Witch, telling her that her beloved step-daughter was

lost to the woods.

Meanwhile Storm White had stumbled across a huge stone castle in the woods. She

entered the castle boldly and went straight to the kitchen. Storm White made an extremely large

mess while trying to find something to eat. She eventually settled on a small loaf of bread to

snack on. As she walked through the castle exploring, she left a trail of bread crumbs behind her.

Storm White stumbled across a large bedroom with seven dwarf-sized beds in a row. Across the

foot of the beds, names are carved into the beds. They read: Joyful, Sicky, Mad, Silly, Dreamy,

Shyboy, and Nurse. Storm White realizes how tired she is and lays down across all seven beds to

take a nap.

The Good Witch sighs as Hunter tells her the bad news. She turns to her Magic Mirror

and asks "Mirror, Mirror, On The Wall, to find my daughter who shall I call" The Magic Mirror

responds "The Seven Dwarfs, in their castle of stone." The Good Witch sighs yet again as she

retreats to her lair to make sure that Storm White falls in love with Hunter. She sings a song of

love as she makes a delicious red apple that makes a woman fall in love the next man she sees.

The seven dwarfs are walking home from work singing their working song "Hi ho, hi ho,

it's home from work we go, with a bottle of rum and a loaded gun, hi ho, hi ho, hi ho." They

walk into their castle and are shocked to see a huge mess and a bread crumb trail leading

upstairs. They follow the trail and find a beautiful woman sleeping in their beds. The dwarfs look

at each other surprised and not knowing what to say. Silly speaks up - for the first time in his life

- and says one word "dibbs." The rest of the dwarfs look at him shocked that he can talk. At that

moment Storm White wakes up and stretches her arms above her head. She looks down at them

and screams in fear. "There are midgets! OMG The ankle-biters are going to attack!" She jumps

up and starts to run toward the door but Mad innocently sticks his leg out, effectively tripping

her. The dwarfs look at her and Nurse says "We're not going to attack you. Are you lost?" Storm

White stands up quickly and says "Yes. I was looking for my Prince but I found this castle

instead." Mad looks at Nurse and says "Don't." Nurse sticks up his middle finger at Mad and

asks Storm White "Well, would you like to stay with us?" Storm White looks around at all of

them and says "Sure, thank you! But I don't want to sleep anywhere near HIM!" She points at

Silly accusingly. Silly's face adopts a 'Who? Me?' expression. Storm White and the Dwarfs live

together for a little over a week. She sings for them, although her voice is horribly out of tune.

Storm White also forces the dwarfs to dance for her entertainment and cook for her. She refuses

to clean up any mess. At the end of the week, the Dwarfs have a private meeting. They decide

that they hate her and want her out of their home.

The next day when the dwarfs go to work, The Good Witch visits Storm White while

disguised as a pregnant woman. "Buy an apple won't you dearie. I'm using the money I make to

support my unborn child." Storm White may be a lazy slob but she's very generous. She runs to

the dwarfs' 'hidden' money jar and take all of their life savings. Storm White hands the life

savings over to The Good Witch and receives a huge red apple in return. "Thank ye dearie. Have

a wonderful life. May I never see you again." The Good Witch walks away chuckling lightly. She

is planning on sending Hunter over to see Storm White later so they can fall in love, so that

Storm White will never live in her house again. She transforms back into her normal form after

the castle is out of view. As she's walking she sees a single dwarf running home quickly. The

Good Witch passes him and than begins to pick up her pace.

Meanwhile, Sicky is running home to get his pickax. He forgot to bring it with this

morning. As he runs into the house to get it, he sees Storm White taking a bite out of an

obnoxiously huge apple. Sicky rolls his eyes at the annoying girl and grabs his pickax off the

table. Sicky is starting to walk out the door when he hears Storm White behind him "SICKY! I

never realized how handsome you are. With your long white beard and your stuffy nose. You're

just so amazing!" Storm White tackle hugs him and he looks surprised. Sicky screams and runs

out the door to join the other dwarfs at work. Storm White calls after him from the doorway "I'll

be waiting for you My Love."

At the mine, the dwarfs are appalled by her sudden love. Sicky tells them that he saw The

Good Witch on his way home and that she must have something to do with it. The dwarfs grab

their pickaxes and head to The GoodWitch's cottage to confront her about the sudden love.

Prince Charming is walking through the forest lost. His horse broke it's leg while they

were on a joy ride and Prince Charming was walking around trying to find out where he was. He

stumbled across a big stone castle. As he walked in, he noticed a beautiful woman standing

around. He fell in love instantly.

The dwarfs reached The Good Witch's cottage and knocked the door down. They

confronted her and wanted to be rid of her. She told them "Have her bite into the apple again,

Storm White will fall in love with the next man she sees." The Dwarfs quickly left and ran back

home.

Hunter is stumbling through the forest looking for the Dwarf's Castle. He is knocked to

the ground by seven dwarf's running past. The dwarfs don't go in the Castle, they see Prince

Charming inside. Meanwhile, Storm White is staring at Prince Charming blankly wondering

what is going on. Suddenly she hears Sicky's voice calling to her from the window. "Storm

White, if you truly love me, take a bite from the apple and look upon Prince Charming" Storm

White bites the apple and looks at Prince Charming the entire time. Suddenly she gasps and calls

out "Prince Charming. I Love You! Let's be together forever." Prince Charming is so excited and

the two leave the Castle together. Hunter is devastated as the two walk off together basking in

their love. Prince Charming and Storm White wander around the forest until they find Prince

Charming's horse. They both get up on the horse even though his leg is broken. The horse limps

off into the sunset with the two in love.


End file.
